


La testa è una giostra e tu hai il gettone per salirci su

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Questa storia è nata dalla voglia irrefrenabile che ho da sempre di guardare il mondo dagli occhi di quella meraviglia che è Niccolò Fares.Titubante e abbastanza terrorizzata dalla paura di non rendere giustizia alla sua bellissima e complicata mente ho iniziato a scrivere e alla fine le parole sono venute fuori da sole.Spinte pure dalla nostalgia per questi due che mi mancano come l'aria.Questo è il risultato.Spero davvero di non aver fatto un casino e grazie. A chiunque gli darà una possibilità.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 16





	La testa è una giostra e tu hai il gettone per salirci su

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della storia è tratto dalla canzone "record di mameli" che ho ascoltato un po' di tempo tempo fa in autobus con le cuffiette guardando fuori dal finestrino come un perfetto film romantico di terz'ordine e mi ha subito fatto venire in mente Martino e Niccolò.  
> Mi sembrava adatta all'occasione.

A volte Niccolò si sente irrequieto.  
Non tanto da provare la sensazione che stia per sprofondare nel buio.  
Come ogni tanto ancora accade.  
Anche se molto meno frequentemente e in maniera decisamente meno intensa rispetto a qualche anno fa.  
Ma è comunque una sensazione che non gli piace.  
Una di quelle che gli ricorda costantemente che nonostante i progressi, la sua malattia non andrà mai via davvero.  
Che dei mostri che da anni, prepotentemente bussano alla sua testa ed entrano senza chiedere il permesso non se ne libererà mai davvero. 

La casa è silenziosa.  
Troppo silenziosa per i suoi gusti che il silenzio tante volte non lo sopporta.  
Gli viene quasi automatico accendere la vecchia radio in salone.  
Una di quelle che possono ancora leggere le musicassette, eredità di sua nonna che non hanno mai gettato via.  
Perché finché funziona ancora che senso ha liberarsene.  
E poi il vintage gli è sempre piaciuto.  
Il telefono che ancora oggi non si decide a cambiare nonostante le innumerevoli proteste del suo fidanzato ne è la prova. 

Martino.  
Solo pensare a lui gli provoca un sorriso un po' scemo sulla faccia.  
Uno di quelli che perfino sua madre prende in giro nelle rare volte in cui va a trovarla senza di lui. 

"come mai martino non è venuto?"  
"doveva lavorare fino a tard- che te ridi ma?"  
"no volevo giusto farti notare che sta lavorando, non è andato in guerra che fai quella faccia"  
"la vecchiaia t'ha reso quasi simpatica"  
"ma vecchia a chi?" 

Niccolò è ben consapevole che il rapporto con sua madre è migliorato tantissimo dopo l'arrivo di Martino nella sua vita, nonostante un inizio abbastanza burrascoso tra i due.  
Risolto fortunatamente un pomeriggio di dicembre nel modo più classico possibile, davanti una tazza di tè e una buona quantità di tiramisù rigorosamente ordinato per tempo da pompi.  
Neanche Anna Fares è stata in grado di trattenere il sorriso di fronte quel gesto di Martino.  
Farsi tutta quella strada solo per comprare un dolce in una delle pasticcerie più buone di Roma gli ha sicuramente fatto guadagnare dieci punti.  
Se non altro per l'impegno. 

E così era andata.  
Anna si era scusata più e più volte definendo il suo comportamento "maleducato e irragionevole"  
e Martino le aveva assicurato che fosse tutto a posto ogni volta. 

Il pomeriggio si era concluso con un abbraccio che Niccolò ricorda ancora con un nodo in gola se ci pensa oggi, che sono passati cinque anni e che le loro famiglie si sono a tutti gli effetti fuse insieme diventando un unica grande squadra.  
Pure ben assortita. 

Non è stato sempre cosi, però.  
E in realtà non sa neanche perché si sta ritrovando a viaggiare con la memoria in momenti della vita che ha deliberatamente deciso di accantonare in un angolo della sua testa incasinata e che troppo spesso per i suoi gusti lo riporta a momenti che non ricorda con troppo piacere.  
Se proprio deve essere sincero. 

Tipo adesso.  
Che aveva soltanto intenzione di rilassarsi sul divano portando le ginocchia al petto ascoltando qualsiasi canzone che risuonasse dagli antoparlanti di quel vecchio stereo sghangherato ma funzionante in attesa che Martino torni a casa dalla partita di calcetto a cui Giovanni l'ha praticamente costretto a partecipare. Lamentandosi di non avere più l'età per fare certe cose, ridendo del suo tono di voce esausto e prendendolo bonariamente in giro ricordandogli senza troppi giri di parole che non ha più l'età da quando c'ha diciasette anni.  
Per poi baciargli quel broncio adorabile che negli anni era rimasto sempre lo stesso.  
L'avrebbe definito vintage.  
Se non fosse stato sicuro che in quel modo si sarebbe assicurato una notte sul divano.  
O almeno le prime ore di sonno, finché il suo ragazzo pentito gli avrebbe urlato di sbrigarsi ad andare a letto. 

Invece no. A quanto pare aveva deciso di pensare a suo padre.  
All'uomo tanto dolce quanto severo che lo aveva cresciuto.  
Quello che quando era poco più di un bambino lo teneva sulle ginocchia e sfogliava insieme a lui i libri sui supereroi a cui tanto voleva assomigliare e che poi crescendo ha capito che i veri supereroi sono le persone reali.  
Quelle che ti salvano quando tu non credi neanche di meritare di essere salvato. 

Non sa come sia possibile. Ma si ritrova addirittura a pensare al suo compagno di banco.  
Quello che ha conosciuto in prima media.  
Francesco.  
Quello con cui si scambiava le figurine e giocava a calcio al parco giochi sotto casa.  
Lo stesso a cui voleva assomigliare perché ci vedeva quella spensieratezza tipica dei ragazzini della loro età, che non riusciva a sentire lui e non capiva perché.  
Lui. Che non riusciva a contenere tutte le emozioni e che se le sentiva esplodere nel petto finché non venivavo fuori prepotentemente e nei modi più assurdi. 

Francesco non l'ha più visto e il loro banco è diventato il suo banco dopo che un pomeriggio gli ha confessato che non gli piaceva più giocare a pallone, voleva piuttosto impiegare il suo tempo prendendo lezioni di pianoforte.  
Forse è stata la prima grande delusione della sua vita.  
Non si chiede comunque che fine abbia fatto oggi. 

Aveva tredici anni.  
A sedici gli è stato diagnosticato il disturbo borderline di personalità.  
E allora è riuscito a dare un nome a tutte quelle emozioni amplificate e a tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti che ha sempre sentito ma mai capito davvero. 

E da quel momento non è stato più solo Niccolò.  
Il ragazzo eccentrico con la vena artistica e la voglia di suonare.  
Era diventato Niccolò. Quello con la malattia mentale che sembrava essere stata colpa sua. 

Niccolò non amava, era solo un illusione.  
Niccolò non sentiva, era solo un effetto collaterale.  
Niccolò doveva essere controllato, perché sarebbe potuto impazzire. 

Eppure era solo Niccolò.  
Che voleva essere, e voleva esserci.  
E voleva provare, sentire, odorare.  
Ogni frammento di vita che gli sembrava degna di essere vissuta oltre quel buio e quel caos che erano i suoi pensieri e la sua testa e che ancora doveva imparare a gestire. 

"Nico, perché disegni solo figure astratte?"  
Gli aveva chiesto sua madre un pomeriggio di settembre.  
Quando il tempo era ancora bello ma lui si sentiva troppo stanco per uscire con i suoi compagni di classe.

"Le figure astratte sono la mia mente" avrebbe voluto risponderle.  
Ma si è limitato a stare in silenzio e lei si è limitata a dargli un bacio tra i capelli ricci e disordinati. 

Poi una notte. L'ha sentita piangere.  
Dopo quattordici ore di sonno ininterrotto avuto a seguito di una di quelle crisi che l'hanno portato così in alto che quasi gli sembrava di poter toccare il cielo con un dito e poi scaraventato a terra con una forza tale da non aver nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto che si stava schiantando al suolo. 

Si era steso vicino a lei e l'aveva abbracciata.  
Forte come non era successo mai.  
Cercando di sentirsi ancora quel bambino che ormai non era più. 

È stata forse la prima volta che hanno guardato davvero in faccia quel mostro che era arrivato nelle loro vite senza preavviso e che con tutta probabilità avrebbe abitato con loro per lunghi anni avvenire. 

Quel giorno Niccolò ha capito che avrebbe dovuto prendere in mano la sua vita.  
Guardare negli occhi le sue paure.  
E vivere.  
Vivere al meglio delle sue possibilità senza lasciarsi scoraggiare.  
Anche nei momenti in cui scoraggiarsi sarebbe sembrata l'unica soluzione possibile. 

E c'aveva provato.  
A fingere una felicità apparente che era arrivata con Maddalena prima, e con quella piccola parentesi con Luai finita nel peggiore dei modi che gli aveva privato dell' amicizia di persone al quale aveva imparato a voler bene e che forse volevano bene davvero anche a lui, poi. 

Il brutto era stato scoprire che cominciava a crederci pure lui a quello che alla fine dei conti hanno sempre pensato pure gli altri.  
I suoi sentimenti non erano reali. 

Poi però è arrivato lui.  
In un giorno qualunque in un mare di giorni per lo più tristi della sua nuova vita che non lo dava a vedere ma gli faceva paura. Più di quanto avesse mai ammesso a se stesso.  
Con quel sorriso sghembo e la risata contagiosa.  
Con i suoi occhi nocciola che gli hanno da subito ricordato l'autunno.  
Che gli ha sfiorato la pelle e l'anima e il cuore.  
Come se tutta la strada che avesse percorso fino a quel momento fosse stata tracciata per portarlo fin lì. 

Che gli ha ricordato che l'amore non è mica un privilegio solo degli altri.  
Che sentire il cuore battere veloce non è sintomo solo di un eccitazione fuori dal comune provocata dalle medicine.  
Che sentirsi in alto non è mica sinonimo di crisi maniacale.  
E che la farfalle nello stomaco sono ospiti desiderate da sentire dentro. 

Martino ha sorriso la prima volta che Niccolò gli ha detto di amarlo.  
Perché ci ha creduto. 

E i volti e le strade, e i disegni di Niccolò non erano più figure astratte. 

La loro casa ha una forma una dimensione e uno spazio.  
E decidere di trasferirsi qui è stata una delle decisioni migliori che potessero prendere.  
Ne avevano parlato a lungo, tra loro e con i rispettivi genitori inizialmente comprensibilmente un po' scettici. 

"Marti ma siete ancora così giovani, avete tempo per decidere del vostro futuro" 

Aveva provato a spiegare la madre di Martino. Quella sera in cui le aveva sbattuto in faccia le sue intenzioni senza porre domande o chiedendo il permesso ma solo per renderla partecipe della decisione presa.  
Ma lui era stato risolutivo.

"Mamma, non sono mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita" 

E lei aveva capitolato quasi subito.  
Un po' perché sapeva non ci sarebbe stato verso di fargli cambiare idea.  
È sempre stato un gran testardo. Il suo Martino.  
Un po' perché la felicità che irradiava da quando stava con Niccolò non sarebbe stata di certo lei a rovinarla. 

Due mesi dopo quella discussione Martino aveva caricato tutta la sua roba nella macchina di Niccolò e l'aveva raggiunto in quella che è ufficialmente la loro casa da ormai più di quattro anni. 

Ambientarsi è stato facile.  
Pure perché per entrambi è stato subito abbastanza chiaro che casa è sempre stata ovunque l'altro si trovasse. 

Poco importava la cucina che sembrava uscita da uno di quei telefilm anni cinquanta e che la camera da letto avesse l'armadio di un marrone che Martino ha odiato dal primo momento e che ha orgogliosamente acquistato nuovo con la sua prima busta paga.  
Sorprendendo Niccolò e pure se stesso.  
Che si era sempre immaginato sperperare il primo stipendio della sua vita in erba e giochi della play.  
Ma poi pensandoci non aveva immaginato tante cose prima di Niccolò. 

Pure con i vicini di casa sono stati fortunati.  
Questo fino a quando la nipote della loro dirimpettaia, tale signora Funari, ma che lei preferiva farsi chiamare vedova Aloisi, non è bruscamente entrata nella loro vita trasferendosi un piano di sotto al loro e provandoci così spudoratamente con Niccolò da essere a tanto così da far saltare le coronarie di Martino tempo due settimane dal suo trasferimento. 

Era un sabato di fine giugno.  
Il campanello ha suonato tre volte prima di costringere Martino a districarsi dalle braccia di Niccolò per andare ad aprire pure se avrebbe preferito ignorare qualsiasi ospite inatteso si trovasse dall'altra parte della porta chiusa.  
Chiunque interompesse le loro coccole post orgasmo l'avrebbe pagata cara.  
Così si era infilato un paio di pantaloncini da basket che non era davvero sicuro fossero i suoi e non preoccupandosi di essere a petto nudo aveva spalancato la porta con aria scocciata.  
L'avrebbe pure trovata carina.  
Se gli fossero piaciute le ragazze. Si intende.  
Lunghi capelli biondo cenere che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e due grandi occhi azzurri troppo truccati per i suoi gusti.  
"E tu sei?"  
"Niccolò è in casa?"  
Come osava questa sconosciuta pronunciare il nome di Niccolò come se fosse la parola più dolce del mondo proprio non ne aveva idea. 

"E tu sei?"  
"Serena, volevo ringraziare Niccolò per avermi aiutata a portare su la spesa ieri" 

Niccolò Fares e la sua maledetta gentilezza. 

"Bhe glie lo dico io, grazie a te per essere passata" 

Stava per sbatterle la porta in faccia senza troppi sensi di colpa quando il suo fidanzato si è materializzato al suo fianco.  
Fortunatamente vestito.  
Ma ancora troppo bello con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi troppo verdi e decisamente assonnati. 

"Serena ciao" 

Che Martino fosse sempre stato un cazzo di paranoico geloso non era più sorpresa di nessuno a quel punto, e manco si prendeva più la briga di nasconderlo.  
Certo era che aveva fatto notevoli progressi rispetto a qualche anno prima.  
Quando la paura di perdere Niccolò era più forte della fiducia che cercavano di costruire mattone dopo mattone, specialmente in seguito a quella storiaccia di Luai che torna all'improvviso e di Martino che se ne va di casa.  
Ma quella ragazza con la sua aria sognante del cazzo stava fissando Niccolò come se fosse un pezzo di carne sulla brace dopo mesi di digiuno e no.  
Non gli andava bene per niente.  
Vabbè che era cresciuto. Ma senza esagerare.  
Quel che era peggio, però.  
È che stava guardando lui come se fosse di troppo. 

"Amore serena è venuta a ringraziarti per avergli portato su la spesa ieri...St'ascensore sempre rotto è?" 

Aveva terminato la frase guardandola negli occhi e cattivo come sembrava. Aveva pure goduto come un riccio osservando il suo viso sfumare quattro diverse tonalità di rosso nonostante l'eccessiva quantità di fondotinta.  
Il ghigno di Niccolò se l'era perso ma ne era valsa la pena. 

"Vaffanculo" è stata la prima cosa che ha detto prima di voltare spudoratamente le spalle a un Niccolò super divertito che cercava di trattenere una risata senza troppo successo. 

"Ma che ho fatto mo?" aveva urlato di rimando con quella voce che lo faceva sembrare un bambino di sei anni.  
Tira fuori l'artiglieria pesante quando si tratta di rabuonire il suo ragazzo. Da sempre. 

"Te e quei sorrisi del cazzo che fai a tutti"  
Aveva risposto Martino prima di chiudersi la porta della camera da letto alle spalle più per il divertimento di torturare Niccolò che per una reale presa di posizione. 

È stato effettivamente abbastanza fiero di se stesso quando Niccolò è strisciato sul letto accanto a lui avvolgendolo in un abbraccio da orso mentre gli sussurrava parole d'amore all'orecchio. 

"Quante volte devo ripetertelo che per me esisti solo tu?"  
"Agli altri Nì, agli altri glie lo devi ripetere"  
"esco sul balcone e lo urlo?"  
"Si" 

Che poi l'aveva dovuto afferrare per la vita e gettarlo di nuovo sul materasso perché il deficente si era alzato davvero e chissà che figura di merda avrebbero fatto è un altro discorso. 

Non ci si annoia mai in casa Fares-Rametta. Dal giorno zero. 

Ma pure Niccolò nel corso degli anni c'ha avuto i suoi momenti di gelosia random sfociati per lo più dall'insicurezza che a tratti faceva pure incazzare Martino.  
Perché se dopo tutto quel tempo e la plateale sottonaggine di cui tutto il mondo era testimone fin dal primo momento non era riuscito a dissuadere il suo ragazzo dall'idea che non si sarebbe svegliato un giorno decidendo che Niccolò non fosse abbastanza, non sapeva proprio cosa avrebbe potuto convincerlo. 

La risposta ce l'ha avuta quando in un momento d'esasperazione, dopo una giornata intera passata a litigare Martino gli aveva proposto di sposarlo. 

"Non è così che si chiede Marti, ci devono essere le candele, e il neon sul muro, e minimo un paio di giraffe"  
"ma do le trovo le giraffe famme capì"  
"l'ingegno, questo sconosciuto"  
"Vabbè allora alla proposta ce pensi te, e m'aspetto che sia eclatante, sia chiaro" 

Non ne avevano più parlato poi. Ma tanto era bastato per placare le ansie infondate di Niccolò. 

Martino comunque direbbe una bugia se dicesse di non aspettarselo da un momento all'altro.  
A quel punto sarebbe lui ad affacciarsi al balcone ed urlare un si così forte che il cannone del gianicolo si sentirebbe piccolo e inutile a confronto. 

Il flusso di pensieri senza sosta di Niccolò si interrompe con un sorriso che gli sboccia sulle labbra e gli scopre tutti i denti creando quelle piccole fossette ai lati della bocca in cui a Martino ogni tanto piace infilare i mignoli.  
Un po' per gioco. Un po' perché non riesce proprio a resistere a quel sorriso sempre così grande che gli arriva fino agli occhi e che fa sorridere anche lui di rimando. 

"Nì"  
"Sto in sala"

La musica della radio ancora accesa su una stazione a caso riecheggia nell'appartamento intervallata dai passi di Martino, dal rumore delle chiavi che vengono gettate sul mobile all'ingresso, le scarpe lanciate chissà dove nel mezzo del corridoio e il sospiro contento di chi ha finalmente messo piede dentro casa dopo una giornata interminabile.

"perché stai seduto per terra?"  
Ma si siede accanto a lui, Martino.  
Afferrandogli immediatamente la mano e incastrando le dita tra quelle di Niccolò mentre quest'ultimo non perde tempo ad affondare il viso nel punto tra la spalla e il collo di Marti che non è coperto dalla felpa non troppo pesante adatta alle ottobrate romane.

"Mi vuoi sposare Marti?"

Sussurra. Quasi impercettibile. 

E gli occhi di Niccolò incontrano quelli troppo spalancati di Martino.

Lo fissa.  
Lo fissa e non vuole mai distogliere lo sguardo.

E Martino alza una mano, e libera il labbro inferiore di Niccolò dai denti.  
E bacia l'angolo della sua bocca, la guancia subito dopo.

E come potrebbe Niccolò descrivere quella sensazione? 

Non è amore. Non è solo quello.  
Lo vorrebbe definire perfetto. Ma non lo è.

"E do stanno le candele? E le giraffe scusa?"  
"ma anche sti cazzi delle giraffe"

È questo.


End file.
